What's a Christmas?
by crazymofo332
Summary: Eleanor shows Theodore the wonderful holiday that we call Christmas. Theonor one-shot. [Creds to: BoredStupid100 for the story cover] (Edited by: crazymofo332 using GIMP 2.8/Pixlr)


**Theodore Seville wasn't the **sharpest knife in the drawer. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't smart either; the three-year-old chipmunk was in the middle of intelligent and dumb. Unlike his brother, Simon, who had the brain of Einstein, Theodore had the IQ of 95. But no one could blame the little guy because he was only an infant. Although, at times Theodore would look over the many times his non-intelligent brain had gotten him into incidents.

Once, when he was about eight months old, Theodore tried to eat a staple. A small, black, shiny stapler was sitting on a coffee table in his adoptive father's music room, left from wrapping the boys' birthday presents. As Dave wrote down his new hit song (which later turned out to be _Witch Doctor_), little Theodore crawled into the room unnoticed. He grabbed the stapler, thinking it was a tasty snack, and bit it on the mouth. Unfortunately, he accidentally pushed down the stapler while he bit the inanimate object, causing a small staple to attach itself to his upper lip. Dave abruptly ran to his son's side, picked him up as he caterwauled, and pulled off the staple.

Another time Theodore had an incident was when he was a year old. He was playing with his two older brothers in the backyard of their old house, messing around with stuffed animals. Alvin and Simon had an argument over a stuffed, blue elephant so Theodore wandered off near a tall oak tree. His eyes caught the attention of a small, red circle on the prickly grass. Thinking it was a ladybug, Theodore carefully tried to snatch it up. The little circle moved away to his surprise, and soon the green clad was chasing after a pointless red dot.

Before starting another mistake, the dot stopped on the trunk of the oak tree. He had so much energy surging through him that Theodore wasn't able to stop colliding his head with the trunk of the tree. He stumbled backwards and fell to the grass, hands on his head, crying. Of course, his family came rushing to him and took care of the pain. Later, Theodore discovered that the red circle was actually a laser beam pointing in the grass by their mischievous next-door neighbor.

Theodore brushed an index over his upper lip, feeling the tiny scar left by the stapler incident. He let out a neutral sounding sigh; it wasn't sad or happy. He pressed his nose against the glass window of him and his brother's bedroom, his hands resting on it as well. The weather outside was beyond freezing that snow covered the ground about a foot high. His mind went to the memory of his first snow experience: when Theodore woke up one morning, a blanket of white replaced the ground. He thought it was vanilla ice cream from the similar features, so he took a big scoop and ate it. To his disappointment, it tasted nothing but melted water.

_Enough of memory lane, _he thought, _I want to go play outside. _But he couldn't. Dave was fast asleep from working all night on a new song, Alvin was busy playing a video game about zombies, and Simon was in his small laboratory in the other room (probably looking at plants). Dave had always informed Theodore to never go outside without asking permission and having an adult watch them. Theodore longed to break the rule, but he knew in his heart that he would never.

_DING DONG!_

Excited for a new person or persons to wash away his boredom, Theodore sprinted to the front door to find his brothers already eager to meet the doorbell people.

"Who do yew think it tis?" The chipmunk asked, jumping up so he could reach the peep hole.

"I dun know. Hey, grab me legs, I will go see." Alvin stood on Theodore's shoulders before he could protest, Theodore on Simon's shoulder in a quick second.

"A-Alvin? C-Could yew huwwey up? My shoulders h-hurt." The trio started to shake a little, swaying slightly from side to side in the heaviness.

"Ho-Hold on! I camp see!"

"WHOA!" The three chipmunks gasped as they fell over each other. Simon rubbed his head, adjusted his oversized glasses, and frowned at Alvin.

"Bad idea."

"Whatever, dud."

"I am pretty sure it is 'dude'."

"Whatever," Alvin repeated, "I got to see who it twas. It's the Chipettes, let them in!"

"_I'll _do it; my height is tallest amongst you two." Simon did a simple hop, dangling a little from the doorknob until he let go. The door swung open and three female chipmunks followed by their female guardian stood their.

"Hello boys!" Miss miller glowed in cheerfulness. They all greeted the miller family before inviting them in.

"These aw some nice decowations," Brittany complimented to Alvin.

"Thank yew, I did it all meself, ya know?" Alvin replied conceitedly.

"Really? Well, I did _my _home too, and I twink it wooks better."

"In your dreams, dud!"

"It is _dude_. D-U-O-D! Dude." Brittany said, rolling her eyes at the cocky chipmunk. Alvin cursed her quietly with words like 'stupid' and 'noob'. Meanwhile, Theodore was having a normal conversation about cooking with Eleanor while eating snacks in the kitchen.

"I tot adding a bit mow sugar would make it tastier," Theodore said, "but it torns out that tha cookies are too sweet." Eleanor giggled.

"I dun think any cookie would taste too sweet." She sighed happily, munching on a red and green animal cracker. "I just camp wait fo'it to be Chwistmas; we can add as much sugar as we can to the cookwies!" Theodore let the word 'Chwistmas' sink into his mind.

"What's a 'Chwistmas'?" He asked, a little confused if Eleanor was making it up. The blonde stopped chewing and stared at Theodore with golf ball eyes.

"Yew never heard of Chwistmas?" When he shook his head, Eleanor gasped. She shoveled the rest of the red/green cookies and held a tight grip on Theodore's wrist as she pulled him to his room. They sat down on his green bed, Eleanor blabbing on about if he's sure that 'Chwistmas' didn't sound familiar.

"I am sure, Eleanor." He said solemnly after she kept pushing him.

"Wow." She stood up. "Then I have to tell yew evewything."

…

Eleanor spent about an hour explaining to Theodore about the wonderful Saint Nicholas. Dave awoke from his slumber in the middle of Eleanor's speech about Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Theodore was forced to ask him about playing in the snow because Eleanor _needed _to make him visualize 'Chwistmas'. As the two bundled up with thick sweaters and mittens, Dave questioned the about what they were going to do. Eleanor was acute to give a massive explanation on how Theodore knew nothing about 'Chwistmas'.

"You mean _Christmas_?" Dave chuckled, taking out a green sweater from a drawer.

"Yeah. Ch-r-r-ist-m-mas…" Eleanor pronounced each syllable very carefully.

"Didn't you see the labels on those cookies, Theodore? They were Christmas themed."

"Ohhhhh," Theodore cooed. "That's what it said? Sowwy, I can't read."

"Right, I forgot. Well, you're all done. Let's go." As they headed out, the green clad adjusted his oversized, blue beanie. He looked down at the white, frozen water that covered the backyard while his best friend ran around enthusiastically. With his double-layered gloves, he softly set a finger in a patch of frost. The snow merely melted at the touch of the warm yarn. He watched his female counterpart play around, creating small balls of snow and throwing them – attempting to hit the fence – the snowballs falling carelessly after one foot. He trudged to her with difficulty from the bountiful layers Dave stuffed him in.

"Hey, what 'cha doin'?"

"I wanted to build a snowman," Eleanor huffed before pelting the snow with another ball, "but I camp get it to be big enuff."

"Here, let me twy!" Eleanor let her best friend take a chance at rolling the large ball of snow for the body. She explained the instructions quickly before Theodore went ahead and scooped up some snow.

"I'm not sure if we can finish it," Eleanor announced, walking towards the snow covered oak tree. "What do yew tink?" but when she turned around, Theodore was gone. "Theodore?" She glanced around the backyard, hoping to catch a sign of the green chipmunk. He couldn't have just disappeared or ran away. Eleanor was confused until her eyes landed on the beanie he was wearing. When she picked it up, Theodore's hair poked out of the snow.

"Uh, a wittle help?" His voice muffled through the thick snow, a hand shooting out. Eleanor giggled as she pulled him out of the frozen frost. The poor, little guy shivered as he struggled to stand up, and Eleanor wrapped her scarf around him for some extra warmth. She dropped the plan of the snowman and put an arm around him while they made it inside with Dave. He instantly observed his son for hypothermia, relieved that the result was only the common cold. Theodore lain on his bed with bountiful layers of thick, fluffy blankets.

"Hey," Eleanor smiled while walking into the room, "how are yew doing?"

"Fine, just weely warm, that's all." Theodore responded by peeling the blankets one by one.

"What happened?"

"I-I just " – a small sneeze prevented his answer – "f-fell inside the snow." That was actually most of the truth coming out of Theodore's mouth. He didn't want to admit to Eleanor the actually event that led to his catching of the cold. As he attempted to draw more snow to form a snowball, Theodore didn't examine a specific are well enough. It was obvious and clear that a patch of snow wasn't strong enough to hold his weight, and Theodore fell in without looking.

As much of a friend Eleanor was, Theodore knew this wasn't the day to be embarrassed because of his obliviousness to the melted snow. He'd think Eleanor would laugh at him for not being more cautious in the snow. He hadn't paid much attention right now, either, because Eleanor snapped his fingers at him for staring into the air.

"Do yew want to know more about Ch-r-ristmas?" She still had trouble trying to pronounce the holiday name with the 'r' sound. Theodore found it amusingly cute–in a friendly way of course. He nodded his head to start the long, endless speech about everything from gingerbread houses to gifts under the Christmas tree. The young chipmunk listened very carefully, fascinated by the story of Frost the Snowman and having an excited feeling in his chest about baking cookies and decorating the tree with strings of popcorn. Until he noticed the small plant hanging above his head, Theodore was ready to dash downstairs to plead Dave about creating a talking gingerbread man.

"Eleanor, what's tis?" He touched one of the two red berries hanging on to the plant. Eleanor tilted her head to the side, pigtails slightly dangling, cheeks a noticeable crimson color.

"This is..a-a mistletoe," She slightly stammered with nervousness. "It's a Chr-r-ristmas plant that wakes two people k-kiss if they are under it." Theodore blinked to help register the thought in his head. He didn't dare to ask about the reason of the mistletoe making people kiss to avoid sounding dumb. His eyes returned from the mistletoe containing two mistletoes and to Eleanor. If the two were under the mistletoe, that would mean _they _would have to kiss.

"Hey, it's okay. I-It does not have to be om the lips." Eleanor noticed his equal nervousness to hers. But her grin faded when she discovered the number of berries on the plant.

"Is tear something wong?" Theodore was worried she didn't want to kiss him.

"Nothing…it's just that..the numba of berries on the mistletoe counts the numba of kisses." Theodore gulped, realizing abruptly what she meant. It wasn't like he didn't _want _to kiss Eleanor, but he just never kissed a girl. What would anyone expect? He was only three-years-old.

"I-I can just..do wit." Theodore wanted to stop her and not act like a chicken for being scared of kissing a girl, but she was fast. She pecked him twice on each cheek to finish the mistletoe task. Theodore was wide eyes in shock as he felt his head heating up like an oven. Eleanor pulled back, embarrassed as well, but a smile on her face.

"Uh..I-I.." He fumbled over the right words to say. What _could _you say after a mistletoe kiss? But Theodore was lucky enough for Dave to shout, "Dinner's ready!" to end the awkward situation. As they headed for the kitchen, the two kept close, Theodore making an excuse in his head that he needed the extra body warmth.

* * *

**IT'S CRAAAAZZZZYYY MOFO!**

**MEERRRY (early) CHRISTMAS NUGGETS!**

**I am _still _working on the update chapters for Darkness Awaits if you are wondering (CHAPTERS 1-7 ARE UPDATED). I just wanted to give you guys a one-shot for your Christmas gift! SURPRISE. I hope you guys have a good Christmas with no school, and that you get what you want (that might not be the case for everyone, but it's worth the hope). But yeah...I guess that's it. I will be updated more chapters of DA (Darkness Awaits) soon. **

**KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT! **

**[NOTE: No, I _don't_ think Theodore is _stupid_. I just added that because I knew he was (no OFFENCE) oblivious to things and that his brothers were...smarter? I don't know the word. But yeah, He's THREE in this story. Please try to understand that I don't mean this for Theodore, I love hi to death and let's be honest...occasionally he messes up because he doesn't pay attention. I know not everyone will be nice to me, but please understand that this isn't how I picture Theodore. Thank you.]**

**Happy Holidays, peasants, hope to see you soon. :P**


End file.
